Multiple access schemes allow multiple devices, or user equipments (UEs), to share channel resources. Potential transmit devices are allocated time and frequency resources for example, also referred to as resource units. While various multiple access schemes are available and used in practice, the selection and implementation of the specific multiple access scheme has an important impact on design parameters of the associated communication system.
Peak to average power ratio (PAPR) is an important value to consider in the design of communication systems. PAPR provides an indication of a maximum transmit power level compared to an average transmit power level. A high PAPR indicates that the maximum transmit power level is significantly greater than the average transmit power level, while a low PAPR indicates that the maximum transmit power level is relatively close to the average transmit power level. In order to reduce distortion, a power amplifier should be operating in a linear region for as much of the transmit power range as possible. When the power amplifier is not operating in the linear region, significant distortion may be added, thereby leading to decreased performance. Generally, a power amplifier with a large linear region will cost more than an otherwise similar power amplifier with a narrower linear region. Therefore, reducing the PAPR can result in improved overall communications performance, as well as reduced implementation costs.